Obligatory Drunk Fic
by GinnieHazel
Summary: Writen for a prompt. Finn goes to Kurts house so they can run over a dance routine but things get more interesting with alcohol and an empty house. Slash content, Kurt/Finn, writen back in 2010.


Obligatory Drunk fic

Disclaimer: I'm not doing this to make money and don't own any of the characters or have any part of the TV series, I only give a snack to stave of hunger between meals.

AN: The characters in this story don't use a condom, but unless you happen to be a fictional character having virgin on virgin sex you should probably sheath it.

...

"It's cool you letting me come over like this." Finn said as he followed Kurt through the door of his house, shedding his coat. "I just need to go over what we'll be doing at the assembly next week a few more times. I really don't want to get it wrong in front of the whole school."

Kurt gave Finn a shy smile over his shoulder as he headed to the door to the basement. "It's perfectly fine. You can never practice too much."

They ran through the steps in the basement room for almost an hour before deciding to have a break.

Kurt shut of the music and wiped the perspiration from his head. "I'm going to go up to the kitchen to fix us something to eat. Do you want anything in particular?"

"No thanks, just what you're having." Finn followed him up the stairs and stud awkwardly in the doorway to the kitchen as Kurt began getting out the makings of scrambled eggs on toast. It wasn't a meal he would usually have made for him and his father but with his dad out of town and Finn and him alone in the house he didn't want to spend all his time making food.

"Do you want anything to drink?" asked Kurt, as he started to break eggs into a dish to put into the microwave. "I think we have some soda in the cupboards down their." He said, gesturing to one side of the kitchen, close to where Finn stud.

Finn, thankful for something to do with himself, wandered to the cupboards and started looking through them. He found a big bottle of coke, but when he took it out he spotted some cans deeper in.

"Hey Kurt, do you think you're dad would mind if we had a few beers? You know, since we don't have to be in school tomorrow?

Kurt furrowed his brow for a second. He didn't know what his dad would say when he got home but it couldn't be too bad he supposed. "Yeah, Ok. Stick them on the counter while I get this done."

He started to put bread under the grill as Finn hauled a six-pack onto the counter top and pulled free a can to drink. He pulled out another and handed it to Kurt after he scrambled the eggs with a fork and put them back in the microwave for a few more minutes to cook. He took it slightly cautiously and held it away from his face as he pulled the tab, flinching slightly as it hissed.

They stood in an uncomfortable silence until the microwave pinged and Kurt ran to dish out the food, just a little too eager to have something to do with his hands.

...

"And then Mike goes 'that's what she said'!"

Kurt laughed and smiled watching Finn's face light up.

"You should come to one of the after game parties one of these days!" Finn slurred, gesturing wildly and spilling sticky droplets onto his crossed legs. "It'll be fun!"

"Yea, I could bring Mercedes!"

"That'd be cool. We could bring everyone from glee!" Finn lurched to his feet as he spoke, heading for Kurt's CD player and hitting buttons almost at random until the music started. "We could make it into a big party and get everyone to get along! That would be so great!"

Kurt frowned into his can. "Do you think it would work?"

"Why not?" Finn grinned, plonking down onto the bed. "If you guys and the others where all friends than we could all hang out and, I don't know, sing songs about football or something. I want all my friends to be friends! Mike and Matt and Puck and me and Quinn and you guys and, you know, everyone."

"Why Quinn?" Kurt looked at Finn sideways, trying to keep his balance against the wall.

"Because she's my girlfriend and she let me touch her boob through her top once."

Kurt pulled a face at the thought, and started to crawl across the floor to where Finn sat. "What's so great about boobs? There just like a butt on your chest or something!"

"Don't you like boobs? If I had boobs I'd spend all day jumping up and down." He tried to demonstrate but he only fell back on the bed laughing.

"If I had boobs I'd wear a frilly bra."

"Kurt? Do you even like girls? 'Cause it's okay if you don't."

Kurt practically jumped onto the bed beside Finn, putting his finger to his lips and shushing him forcefully. "Quiet! It's a secret!"

"It is?" Finn raised his eyebrows, "I didn't know. I thought it was just a secret if nobody knew."

"Well it is, so you can't tell anyone!" Kurt yelled, gesticulating wildly.

"Okay then." Finn paused for a second, thinking to himself. "How does it work?"

Kurt tilted his head to the side. "What? How does a secret work?"

Finn shook his head. "No, not that. I mean, how does it work doing it with a guy?"

"I think it's just like with a girl but with your butt. I've seen it on the internet."

"Okay. But you know how it works right?"

"Yep, pretty much, yes." Kurt said. He frowned. "Why are you asking?"

Finn was quiet for a second, twisting the hem of his T-shirt around his thumb as he thought. "Could you show me? 'Cause, you know, Quinn's into this whole celibacy thing and won't let me do anything and, you know, it sounds kind of hot." He shrugged, not looking up.

Kurt lent back, putting his weight on his arms and looking up at the ceiling. "If we do then you can't tell anyone. I really don't want to know what they'd do to me if they found out."

"That sounds okay. Um, what do we do now?"

"We could get naked?" Kurt suggested, looking up.

Finn answered by pulling his top over his head, giving Kurt a wide grin when his head popped out of the neck hole. "That works!"

Kurt started to undo the buttons of his shirt, looking up to watch Finn as he stood unsteadily to undo his belt and pull his pants of. Kurt couldn't help but stop and stare in aw as those beautiful, toned muscles came into view. This was it. He was sitting in his bedroom as the first boy he had ever had feelings for striped off his clothes, giving him a wonderful view of something he had only ever fantasized about before.

"You're not naked?" Finn asked as he sat back down on the side of the bed. "You should be naked!"

Kurt smirked to himself. "Why don't you come over here and take my clothes off?"

"I think I will." Whispered Finn, undoing the rest of his shirt buttons and moving his head to Kurt's neck, slowly sucking on the wiry muscle that joined with his shoulder.

"Oh, God, keep doing that!" Kurt moaned, sliding his hand up Finn's thigh as the other boy turned his hands to undoing the tight, skinny jeans that where growing uncomfortably tight.

Kurt wrapped his hand around Finn's dick as he shimmied out of the rest of his clothes, mentally cheering at the sound it pulled from his friend's lips. He turned his soft lips to Finns neck, licking his way up, sucking Finn's earlobe into his mouth and trying desperately to get him to make even more breathy groans and halted whimpers.

"Oh, fuck!" Finn felt his orgasm begin to crash over him, coming with so much force that the poor postman didn't even make a dent. He looked guiltily at the thick white liquid dribbling down over Kurt's hand, blushing in mortification.

Kurt kissed the side of his face, smiling at him as he ducked his head down to Finn's dick and slowly, lightly, liking a glob of come that glistened on the tip. Finn groaned, throwing his head back and bringing his hand up to Kurt's head, running his fingers through his hair.

"Finn? Turn over, I want to try something." He whispered, puffs of his warm breath breathing new life into Finn's spent cock. He guided the larger boy with hands on his hips, moving him so that he lay on the bed on his stomach, legs spread almost wantonly.

Kurt ran his hands over the smooth skin of Finn's ass, stroking and squeezing. He hesitated as he moved his hands lower, running his thumb over the puckered hole he found, watching as it tightened and seemed to wink at him.

He breathed in slowly through his mouth. If he was going to do this he'd have to do it now. He brought down his head to Finn's ass and, gently and timidly, gave it a lick. He smiled to himself as the boy under him arched his back and let loose a groan that wouldn't be out of place in the raunchiest porno.

"Finn?" Kurt asked, emboldened by the older boys reactions. "Can I fuck you?"

"God! Yes! Please!"

Kurt reached for his bedside table and wrenched open the draw, quickly pulling a bottle out and squirting lube onto his fingers. He hesitated a second, looking to where Finn had turned his head to face him, and then ran his fingers gently over his anus. When he was greeted with only groans and no orders to stop he carefully inserted his finger, feeling Finn clench around it.

"How does that feel, Finn?"

"Weird"

Kurt started to slowly slide his finger in and out, curling it and stroking. "Can I use two fingers?"

After a few seconds Finn nodded, moaning and pushing back as he was stretched even more.

Kurt thrust his fingers in faster and faster, his other hand stroking up his own thigh. Adding a third finger after a while and then, gathering up courage, pulled his hand away and lined up his dick. He pushed in slowly, savouring Finn's groans and the feel of being surrounded, just on the right side of too tight.

Kurt paused, fully sheathed, just panting.

He was shocked back into the moment when Finn pushed back, impaling himself further on his cock. He smirked and started thrusting.

They didn't say a word, the only sounds their shuddering breaths and the wet slap of skin on skin. It was heaven.

Kurt quickened his pace, feeling his orgasm building, clinging to Finn's hips and throwing his head back. He shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through him, curling his toes and griping Finn tight.

Once he got his breath back he pulled out slowly, standing to go get a washcloth from the bathroom. Finn slumped onto the bed, boneless and tired but sated. After Kurt had cleaned himself and helped Finn get clean they lay in the bed together, holding each other and breathing gently.

"We really have to do that again."


End file.
